


执子之手,        去听死亡金属

by JellySmoker



Category: Peter Rabbit (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, sorry can't spoil anything
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellySmoker/pseuds/JellySmoker
Summary: 托马斯麦奎格为老板的儿子做期末课题，遇到了过于热情的受试人本索洛





	执子之手,        去听死亡金属

1.

　　如果能改变你过去的经历，你想改变哪件事？  
　  
　 "不想改变，"托马斯眨眨眼睛说。"一切完美。"  
　　  
　　"真的?" 桌子对面名叫本·索洛的陌生男人问。"就算能改变一切? " 索洛抬起眼睛与他对视。  
　　  
　　托马斯打了个寒战。  
　　  
　　他第一眼见本·索洛就觉得奇怪。这个高而安静，皮肤透着血管青色的人...他和索洛握手时，好像突然的冷风吹僵他的四肢，吹得他心绪乱作野草。索洛的表情，确切来说，那对棕黑的眼睛，让他觉得自己没穿衣服。好像索洛在嘲笑他，紧接着又令人屈辱地安抚他。  
　　  
　　他暗骂自己神经敏感，匆忙定了定神，但那份莫须有的隐隐愤怒和抵触挥之不去。  
　　  
　　"就算能改变一切。第二题。如果选世界上任一人共进晚餐，注意了：任何人，索洛先生，" 托马斯说。"您选谁？"  
　　  
　　"Till Lindemann. "  
　　  
　　"林德曼。很好，不认识。"  
　　  
　　"不出意外。"  
　　  
　　"....."  
　　  
　　沉默中托马斯想起访谈的起因，痛苦地闭上眼睛。  
　　  
　　昨天，地区总管罗伯特打来电话。老罗伯特给托马斯打电话时，越是求他办跋山涉水，丢人现眼的活，他的业绩就越"辉煌"，做人就越"诚恳，踏实，可靠"。托马斯听了一会恭维，按上述规律拿捏一下，清楚理解到事态的严峻性。原来总管儿子鲍勃的大学实践课题是对一个心理学家，Arthur Aron的实验结果验个真假。　　　　  
　　  
　　"让一对陌生人轮流回答36个问题，回答完，大眼对小眼看4分钟，就能让他们魂都丢了，爱得死去活来! 他们那么说的。"托马斯听到打火机咔地一声。  
　　  
　　"就好像，深度了解能促进那个，亲密感。双方经过真诚的，哈哈，真诚倾诉后，就能相互信任，找到他妈的...唉，共鸣，再进行能造成性兴奋的对视，天那! 你说说，恶不恶心，唉! 我告诉你，年轻人，爱情和这玩意屁的关系都没有。"  
　　  
　　 老罗伯特清清嗓子，用周一例会教育下属的声调说: "相信我，没有! 你给那个蠢货随便做做，不用满分，"他善解人意地说，"九十就行啦。"  
　　  
　　托马斯皱起鼻子暗骂一句。他大致猜到了原委。开始实验第三天，小鲍勃撂摊子跑到巴厘岛晒屁股了。老父担心他毕业成绩有污点，再想到西区有个" 聪明能干，有耐心，有毅力，不可替代，万中挑一的好员工"，掐指一算，命运的多米诺骨牌就轰然砸到托马斯弱不禁风的背上。  
　　  
　　"总之这就是实验的理论，懂了吧! 我就知道你行，托马斯，好孩子...挂啦，好运!"　　  
　　  
　　托马斯冷静下来想：印些问卷，找几个人互相采访，隔固定时间段记录实验结果，比管理一家高端玩具店难多少? 于是他一整天从店门里探出脑袋，扬着一摞打折卷对路人传道：回答问题送迷你维尼咯，第二件商品九五折咯。简单，快捷，实惠，问题不多....就三十六个!　　  
　　  
　　他当然不能离开店面，老罗伯特觉得活动加优惠政策能增加客流量。他觉得。托马斯腕表的时针转了120度，终于：下午六点半，前门打开，实验对象1走了进来。　　  
　　  
　　　  
　　第三题。请用四分钟，尽可能详细地讲讲你从小到大的经历。  
　　  
　　"我没有父母。"  
　　  
　　本·索洛的眼神又让托马斯没来由地局促。"中学时有人资助，大学时，没人资助。工作。"他用指节敲敲桌子。"在伦敦。就是这儿。"  
　　  
　　"这是真的。" 索洛总结道。  
　　  
　　"真的? 千真万确，索洛先生。"  
　　  
　　"我以为这些问题需要详细的答复。"  
　　  
　　可是索洛两个词就答完了上一个问题! 托马斯搓着笔盖说："那您希望详细到什么程度?"  
　　  
　　"你不明白。"  
　　  
　　"题目所说'人的经历'，" 索洛边说，边用手在空气中环出一个球体。"不只是几个人生阶段。出生，上学，工作。如果这么回答，每个人都是一样。你不一样，对吗，托马斯? "  
　　  
　　托马斯盯着他小心地点点头。  
　　  
　　"这么说吧，"索洛站起来，吓了他一跳。不顾他抗议，索洛把柜台旁的玩具火车整条拎过来，摆在桌子上。托马斯惊恐地看索洛捏起火车头。  
　　  
　　"题目所说'人的经历'不是节节相扣的车厢，而是一个整体。你的经历是一个整体。一些事件，重要的事件，或者无足轻重，但对你事关重大的事件，它们组成你的观念，你的情感，你的经历。而你的经历组成你。如果我没理解错的话，" 索洛放下火车，托马斯松了口气。"这个实验，这些问题意在促使我了解你，"  
　　  
　　"促使我们了解对方。"托马斯打断说。  
　　  
　　"如果你想要的话。"索洛笑道。托马斯红着脸瞪他。  
　　"那么，为什么不谈谈你的组成?"  
　　  
　　  
　　"我在孤儿院长大，索洛先生。我儿时参加院内课程，不比学校差多少：如果您感兴趣为什么我会讲话。您说的'我的组成'，有一部分依靠我接受的教育，而我的教育不允许我在任何意义上得寸进尺。" 托马斯深吸一口气，咬着牙继续道。  
　　  
　　为什么他没等来第二个参试人，而是自告奋勇和这个奇葩聊起来? 比起他自己，索洛看起来对这个实验更有兴趣。也更像位绝望的中层员工，兜着所有人的烂摊子，就为了保住工作。  
　　  
　　"好的，好的。我理解了你的教育水平，它很高，超棒，不要再提醒我。不想说就算了。下一个问题是什么? "  
　　  
　　"悉听尊便，啊，我天。"托马斯小声说，看看天花板。"索洛先生，如果要成为我'最亲密的朋友'，对您来说最需要知道关于我的什么事? "  
　　  
　　"可是，"索洛挠了挠下巴，"我从来没想过要成为你的朋友。"  
　　  
　　"索洛先生，回答问题!"  
　　  
　　"好吧，好吧。我不能回答这个，不如你这样问我。"索洛扯出托马斯手里的问卷，划了几道还给他。  
　　  
　　"如果要成为我最亲密的朋友，对您来说最需要知道让我知道的是关于您的什么事? 想让我问你?"托马斯读道。  
　　  
　　"对。"  
　　  
　　"是什么呢，索洛先生? 有什么东西您需要预警我? 我想这个问题排得太往后了。"  
　　  
　　"是太往前了。其实我根本不该告诉你。"  
　　  
　　"哦，那算了，下一题。"  
　　  
　　"我读心的。"  
　　  
　　"您想过出名吗？通过什么方式？"  
　　  
　　"我读心的。"  
　　  
　　"回答问题，索洛先生。"  
　　  
　　"我回答了，你不听。"索洛抱起手臂。  
　　  
　　"什么?"  
　　  
　　"我读心的! "  
　　  
　　"那又是什么意思?"  
　　  
　　"意思是我会读心。"  
　　  
　　"太好了，我为您高兴。"托马斯笑着瞧他。  
　　  
　　"太好了。你在想我是个白痴。"  
　　  
　　"我可没这么说。"  
　　  
　　"但你想了。我的确读心。"  
　　  
　　"那可不好。"  
　　  
　　"那可不好。你在想我浪费你的时间。我真正想做的是帮你。"  
　　  
　　"您不会读心。"  
　　  
　　"我确实会。" 索洛笑了，温暖笑容泄露的年轻短时间地震撼了托马斯。  
　　  
　　"好，世界无奇不有，我不反对。"托马斯说。  
　　

　　  
　  
　　  
　　  
　　

　　

2.　

上次一个人唱歌是什么时候？那给其他人唱歌呢？  
　　  
　　"我每天工作十小时，索洛先生。"这提醒了托马斯，他倾身瞟一眼索洛背后毛绒熊肚皮上的表。"没时间唱歌。从不唱歌。下一题。"  
　　  
　　"错。Studio Killers，熟悉吗?"  
　　  
　　托马斯皱着眉毛想了想，他的头好重。"不认识。您知道您答，我们关门了。"  
　　  
　　"早上，你在路上哼Somebody to love，不仅唱了弗雷迪的部分，还唱合唱和吉他。我还想问你对女皇乐队态度怎么样， 现在看是不用了，I-work-hard-every-day-of-my-llife先生。那段尤其到位，Bravo." 索洛竖起大拇指，又趴下去，缩起双臂垫着下巴。  
　　  
　　托马斯盯着索洛，忽然一阵眩晕，好像有人抱住他的脑袋使劲摇晃。索洛俯在桌上，用湿润的眼睛仰视他。他逼迫自己清醒过来，坐直了小心地说："还有一个问题， 我什么时候给别人唱的? "  
　　  
　　"你给员工唱生日歌，还不错。是上个礼拜。"索洛笑道。"继续。"  
　　  
　　托马斯张开嘴又闭上，肋间忽然冷得发麻。  
　　  
　　这个陌生的，初见时就给他不详预感的人，不过一小时就将他潜意识里应该竖起的围墙扳倒，他太不小心了。但是为什么? 索洛从一实验开始的行为本来就诡异，而现在他话里的意思是，他对麦奎格的行踪了如指掌。所以说，跟踪狂? 他想要什么?　  
　　　  
　　麦奎格从突然的领会中回神。"失陪了。" 他抓起手机站起来。  
　　　　  
　　"托马斯，请你坐下。"  
　　  
　　托马斯快步向办公室门走去，就要碰到门把手了。索洛从背后把他的手臂和躯干搂在一起。　  
　  
　　"汤米，你不听讲。"索洛在他耳边说，听起来很失望。托马斯战栗着弓起背，踩索洛的脚，只引得对方把他整个人摁在墙上，双手扭到背后。索洛贴在他背上，腾出一只手捂他的嘴。  
　　  
　　"我觉得应该对你道歉，可是我们还有很多事要谈，我必须留住你，对不起。工作还没办完，还有这个实验，我说，这个实验你应该做完。" 托马斯感到索洛的鼻子埋在他头发里。上帝呀，他在嗅他。"汤米，真的抱歉，亲爱的。" 索洛叹息道。"现在换一下规则。乖乖的，明白?"  
　　  
　　托马斯闷喘着点头。他不可能打赢索洛，刚才的行为太鲁莽了。  
　　  
　　"你不会喊的，对吗? "索洛把托马斯的手拖向自己的皮带，他张大眼睛挣扎起来。索洛嘘声安抚，牵引他的手摸到夹克里的枪套。 "你不想别人受伤，对吗?"  
　　  
　　托马斯用力摇头。  
　　  
　　"那坐下，汤米，坐下。"索洛松开他，向托马斯的座位一摊手。他绕过桌子，拉开椅子坐下。"下一题是什么?"  
　　　　  
　　"您想过出名吗....通过什么方式？"  
　　  
　　"哦，好问题。"索洛撑着下巴，小孩子一样从嘴唇间噗地吹一口气，鼻梁旁的黑发飞了起来。"我不想选择太有曝光率的职业，但如果给我一个机会，吉他手听起来棒得很，玩死亡金属乐。"  
　　  
　　托马斯握紧拳头。索洛要什么?  
　　  
　　"我喜欢的音乐，"索洛说，"都是能让我回想起过去的。"  
　　  
　　"问完了你会放我走吗?"  
　　  
　　"六年前，Death来家乡巡演。这些年来，我一直想着那一天。如果给我一个机会，我一定要站在舞台上为爱人演奏。汤米，你有没有想过，如果多给每个人一个机会，世界会变成什么样?"

3.  
　　  
　

"本来就是那样，机会总比您认为的多。"托马斯吞咽一下，说。"我带您去消防梯，索洛先生，今天什么都没发生。"  
　　

"我的处境比这难办。"

　　  
　 "您知道武装劫持的后果么? 有什么比一举抵押后半生更难办的，索洛先生?"  
　　

"多了。给你讲个故事，"索洛闭上眼睛说。"叫我本，汤米，拜托。"  
　　　　

"本。"托马斯瞟到旁边插着钥匙的锁柜，想起里面有一部手机。  
　　

"从前，王子和公主相爱了。"索洛摸出枪，从衣袖里扣出一根金属管，叹了口气。恍惚中，托马斯意识到这是消音器。如果索洛要杀人，托马斯不明白为什么自己还活着。对方需要他，作为人质。他极力放松肩背，试着保持对视。

　　  
　 "可是，王子和公主属于敌对的家庭。"

　　  
　 　"罗密欧与朱丽叶。"托马斯说。

　　  
　　 "蒙太古和凯普莱特。"索洛收起枪，捏着笔在问卷上涂两个圈，里面是两个小火柴人。　　  
　 　

"所以?"

　　  
　 "所以，罗密欧怎么和朱丽叶相见? "索洛下巴枕在胳膊上，仰起头说。

　　  
　　 "这就是你说的'难办的处境'?"

　  
　　 "基本上，对。"  
　　

"罗密欧可以乔装打扮，翻进凯普莱特的果园。"

　　  
　　 "要是被朱丽叶的父亲发现呢? "

　　  
　　 "好吧，罗密欧怎么办? "

　　  
　　 "他请朱丽叶去...假面舞会，可以这么说。那天晚上，他们各自逃出来赴会。舞会人头攒动，乐声震耳，到处都是乱舞的疯子。朱丽叶讨厌死那儿了。"索洛笑道。  
　　

托马斯想象大家闺秀被人群甩来甩去，不自觉地露出微笑。索洛看着他。

　　  
　　 "但是没人能认出他们。年轻的凯普莱特和蒙太古相拥共舞，乌烟瘴气的舞会上，第一次，他们得到彼此。"  
　　

"问题解决了。"托马斯说。

　　  
　 索洛回过神，说："基本上是的。" 托马斯不再提问，盯着问卷看。两人陷入沉默。

　　  
　 　"还想继续实验吗? " 索洛问，从夹克内衬摸出烟和打火机。咔哒，咔哒，火怎么都打不着。托马斯记起昨天罗伯特打来的电话。

"罗伯特不吸烟。"托马斯说。

　　  
　　"什么? "  
　　

"罗伯特不吸烟。你当时在那， 你在他身边，你逼他让我做这该死的实验! 你把他怎么了? "

　　  
　　"汤米，"索洛捉住托马斯的手。托马斯拔出锁柜钥匙，对着索洛的手背刺下。

4.

 

　　托马斯醒来时头痛欲裂。他眯起眼睛，发现自己和桌腿处于同一水平。一双血手环在他腰上。他试着举起小臂，给后面抱他的人一记肘击，可整个人都动弹不得，他慌了，吧嗒着嘴唇讲了许多话，没有一句自己能听懂。那双手抱得紧些，把托马斯的衬衫印上了血。　　

 

　　"不乖，汤米，" 索洛说，气息呼到他脑后。"你和我，还有两小时，"索洛嘴唇轻触他的颧骨，他急喘着抽搐。"愿意和我去一个地方吗?" 

 

　　突然，像一桶浑浊的水浇了上去，把桌腿，椅腿，墙边卧着的玩具小熊，它肚子上滴滴答答的表盘都冲洗成一滩多彩的幻影。托马斯眼前留下一片空白。他动了动手指，吸气，试图站起来。他的身体不正常地轻。去另一头。低沉的声音在他脑海里响起。那是索洛，托马斯意识到。他没力气思考，就算头痛消退，依然感到好似有人从头两侧向中间挤压。

 

他看到了：一道闪烁着白光的长廊，自己在一头，而轻柔的，温暖的风从另一头来。他重新掌管了四肢，向风来的地方跑去。跑了很久，终于站在长廊另一头。一面闪烁的墙壁。托马斯伸手触摸时，发现墙壁是柔软而凉快的流体。它忽然将整个手腕吮了进去。托马斯慌了，扭着胳膊想要挣脱。这时有人握住他的手，一把将他拽去。

 

　　"欢迎来到蒙太古家族。"

 

　　托马斯睁开眼睛。视野中只有幽深的，静止的黑暗，当他眨眨眼睛，又看到一片雾般的银色星辰在黑夜背景中漂浮，近得一口气就能吹散。他扭动脊背试着站起来：这次成功了。脚下是青草，温暖而柔和的风吹过来...从黑暗中望去，一个遥远而似乎尽在咫尺的地方，暖黄的灯影映透一面窗户，照亮了托马斯眼前的路。他低头，发现自己穿着陌生却合体的西装。

 

托马斯闭上眼试着醒来，失败。他一小步一小步向光源走去，注意到这是个下坡。

 

"我的错。谁知道钥匙插手——"本的声音响起，托马斯抖了一下，继续向前走。"真的很痛。我一不小心就让你睡了过去，等你醒了再来这儿。浪费了不少时间。"

 

好极了，还要梦到这人。

 

"我在你脑瓜里。"本说，听起来不情不愿。"我读心，第四个问题，记得吗?我钻进了你的脑子，你的思想，你的记忆，一切我都知道。顺带，非常抱歉。"

 

就骗术而言，他是个笑话。托马斯一边小步下坡，一边揪着过紧的领节想。他安排了一场蠢实验，胡言乱语，持枪威胁，现在看目的停留在搅乱我的脑子，变态中...他也是残次品。 

 

"汤米，我听着呢..."

 

托马斯不予理会，他习惯了在梦中听到各样的声音，这是想象作祟。越走近，他越清楚地看到一个女人，从窗户另一边的灯火下望来。她坐在桌前，穿着朴素而庄严。随着托马斯接近，她的目光从警戒变得柔和，使他心绪无由地平和。

 

"她是莱娅·奥加纳。"索洛的声音小声道，"你可以叫她莱娅...如果她允许你这么叫。"

 

托马斯回神后，他已经敲响了奥加纳的门。门打开了，莱娅·奥加纳看着他。她身旁站着一个面带疤痕，酷似本·索洛的年轻男人。

 

"久仰，托马斯。欢迎来到索洛家族。"莱娅微笑道。

 

　

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
